Here Comes the Sun
by Little Ray of Moonlight05
Summary: It's one of those stories where there are two people who won't admit they're perfect for each other.
1. Sunset

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, Haylie West and her mother, Gaia Nord, and any other character that's not mentioned in the HP books.  
  
A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you left your email addresses when you reviewed because I like to personally think my reviewers. P.S. make your reviews nice and long, I like reading them!  
  
Soon to be seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Oliver Wood made his way across his lawn and to his neighbors'. He rapped on the door and was greeted by a short witch. "Hello Mrs. West, is Haylie there?" He said, a bright grin on his face.  
  
"Oliver, I've known you ever since you were born, do you think you could stop calling me Mrs. West and making me feel old?" Mrs. West replied with a smile. She let Oliver in, and as always he found himself, acting like it was home, and in a way it was.  
  
Oliver Wood and Haylie West were neighbors ever since childhood. They spent their childhood days running around their backyards, playing with Fillibuster Fireworks and any other toy that was sold at Zonko's joke shop, or any other store similar to it. At eleven, they both were accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and placed in the same house, Gryffindor. She was the only person to stand behind Oliver whenever he did anything stupid or well, anything.  
  
"Hey Oliver." Haylie grinned, her chocolate hair was disheveled, and the look in her brown eyes told Oliver she had just awaken. "Why are you here so early?"  
  
"It's 1:30." Oliver told her.  
  
"Oh." She said absentmindedly as she walked into the kitchen. Despite just waking up, she had changed out of her pajamas and into some summer Muggle clothes.  
  
"Haylie are you two going to Diagon Alley today?" Her mother asked. Her mother was a short Filipino (A/N: That's in Southeast Asia if you were wondering) witch who married Haylie's father, a British ministry wizard. She was brewing some tea.  
  
"Yes." Haylie replied. "Mum, d'you think I should cut my hair?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Oliver?" Her mother asked.  
  
"It's better long. Maybe just a trim?" Oliver asked. Haylie nodded approvingly as she drank her tea.  
  
"I heard Perce was made Head Boy." Haylie said with a slight grin.  
  
"Yeah, I sent him an owl with some cakes." Oliver said.  
  
"I sent him a wall mount display case so that he can put it up there with his prefect badge as well." Haylie said, sniggering quietly.  
  
"Haylie." Her mother said in a, well, motherly tone.  
  
"Sorry mum." Haylie said, grinning broadly at her mum. "Well mum, thanks for the tea. I'll see you later."  
  
"You have enough gold with you?" Her mother asked as they made their way to the fire place.  
  
"Yes." Haylie said showing her money bag to her as she placed her wizarding robes over her muggle clothes. Oliver was carrying his in his arms while waiting. She took a bit of the floo powder and tossed it into the flame and yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Oliver seemed to have landed on something soft. "Oliver, you're crushing my spleen." Haylie groaned her tidy brown hair spilling all about her face.  
  
"So it was YOU that I landed on." Oliver grinned as he rolled off of her and got up. "Did I hurt you? Did I break anything?"  
  
"No." Haylie said simply. "I just said you were crushing my spleen so you'd get off of me." She said now dusting her robes.  
  
"You got soot in your hair." Oliver said, dusting her hair off.  
  
"Thanks Oliver. Like I didn't notice I was covered in soot." She snapped.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh, look at that." He said rushing to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Whoa." He had his eyes on the broomstick that was on display. "Imagine how fast I could--- wow."  
  
"Oliver, dream on." Haylie said pulling him away. "We need to get our books."  
  
"Damn." He said. "Did you see that broom?"  
  
"Yes Oliver." Haylie responded.  
  
"Are you even listening?" He asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Who knows?" She said, looking at him with a smile. "Come on." She said, pulling him into Flourish's and Blotts.  
  
"Whoa, look at that, biting books." Oliver said, pointing to a cage. "I'm guessing that's for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"I'm glad I take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Haylie said picking up all the books she needed for school in one movement.  
  
"Why do you shop so fast?" He asked her, taking his set of books.  
  
"Because there's Madam Malkin's Robe shop to go to." Haylie replied as she handed the gold to the wizard behind the counter. "I'll just wait for you here." She said carrying her two large paper bags and bumping into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Haylie." It was Gaia Nord, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Haylie didn't know her too well.  
  
"It's alright Gaia." Haylie replied. "Oliver, I'll see you at Fortescue's."  
  
"Yeah." He said as he paid for his books. Haylie had gone.  
  
"Hey Oliver." Gaia smiled.  
  
"Hey you." Oliver said, grinning. He put his books down and gave Gaia a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"It'll be a good year that we've been dating in October you know." Gaia said.  
  
"I know." Oliver replied. 'A year? Oh shit. I have to buy her something.'  
  
"Are you going to get me something special?" Gaia asked, escorting him out of the book shop.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, racking his brains for something he could buy her. The only thing that popped into his head, however, was Quidditch. 'Damn you brain!' He cursed. He walked to Florean Fortescue's open café and the couple sat at Haylie's table.  
  
"Hello again." Haylie said to Gaia. Haylie was just completely immersed in a muggle magazine before they arrived.  
  
"Hi Haylie." Gaia said, flashing her bright white teeth at Haylie.  
  
'Her blonde hair, blue eyes and those teeth seem to be a bit bright' Her brain thought  
  
'Somebody's jealous' Her heart replied.  
  
'Shut up!' her brain replied.  
  
"Stupid me, I forgot to introduce you two to each other." Oliver said. "Haylie, this is my girlfriend Gaia and Gaia, my best friend Haylie. We've been going out for 10 months." Haylie choked on her rocky road ice cream and a disturbing, unattractive noise was coming from her throat.  
  
"Sorry." Haylie said, trying to swallow. She wiped her mouth with a napkin as her brown eyes went from Gaia to Oliver, back and forth, as though trying to put them together, coughing occasionally.  
  
"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, looking extremely concerned.  
  
"Peachy." She croaked. "Can I talk to you Oliver Michael Wood?"  
  
'Oh shit, there she goes calling me by my whole name.' Oliver thought. He followed Haylie who walked a good fifty feet away from the café. "Er, yes?"  
  
"So, when exactly WERE you going to tell me you were with her? When you got married?" Haylie asked, trying desperately to keep her temper.  
  
"Um." Oliver started, searching for an answer.  
  
"Look, I'm happy for you and all, but Oliver! When you're dating someone, that's not exactly something you forget to tell your best friend." Haylie said. "Now, I forgive you for that lapse in memory, so don't worry about getting cursed at Hogwarts." She said. Oliver sighed in relief. "Just worry about getting poisoned." 


	2. Dusk (is sunset and dusk the same thing?...

Oliver lay in his bed that night thinking about the conversation he had with Haylie. He stared at a picture of himself and Gaia, looking extremely happy at a fair in Diagon Alley. Then he looked at a muggle-developed picture of Haylie. She called it a head shot, as it took a picture of, mainly, your face.  
  
'I wonder why I didn't tell her.' Oliver thought.  
  
'If you weren't so involved with Quidditch and that girlfriend of yours, you probably would've' A voice from his head said.  
  
'For once, brain, I agree.' A voice from his chest said.  
  
"I must be going mad." He thought, shaking his head before going to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Haylie and Oliver were taken to King's Cross on September 1st, by Mrs. West. Haylie was still a bit miffed about the Oliver-Gaia incident and responded to Oliver with monosyllabic words.  
  
"So, you excited about the new term?" Oliver asked, heaving her trunk into the luggage compartments.  
  
"Yup." She replied, cradling her black cat that was named, Ringo, after her favorite wizard in the popular group The Beatles.  
  
"You plan to talk to me that way all the time?" Oliver asked, letting her into the train first.  
  
"Yes." Haylie answered.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "You're doing it again. You know I hate when you do that."  
  
"What?" Haylie asked innocently.  
  
"That. That whole monotone, monosyllabic, monoexpressive gig." Oliver said.  
  
"That?" Haylie asked, suppressing a grin.  
  
"You're incorrigible, you are, West." Oliver groaned.  
  
"Oh, so we're on last name basis now Wood? Fine then, I'm good." Haylie replied. "I'm game."  
  
"And you just lost." Oliver said, grinning. "I was TRYING to get you out of that stick up the ass routine you put up so often and guess what, I got you to stop!"  
  
"Damn you." Haylie said. "I was going for a record of four weeks."  
  
"Can I join you two?" A bright bubbly voice asked. It was Gaia.  
  
Oliver noticed a spasm come over Haylie, but when he blinked he went to the conclusion that he imagined it. "Hey Gaia."  
  
"Hi." Haylie smiled back. "Meet Ringo, he's my kitty."  
  
"Hey there." Gaia said, reaching to pet Ringo, who scratched her hand.  
  
"Sorry about that, he's usually very friendly. Even to those he meets the first time." Haylie said, taking her wand from her robes. "I Medeo!" /I And her cut was healed.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Gaia asked, rubbing her hand.  
  
"Well, we learned it in Charms last year." Haylie said. "I do pay attention in class, you know. It helps a lot." Oliver looked at her condescendingly. 'What?' She mouthed. Fred and George Weasley ran in, grinning.  
  
"Hey, is that your cat?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and pet him. He's really nice." Haylie said.  
  
"Hey there kit!" Fred grinned, touching the cat, who immediately went to his touch and then George's.  
  
"How come your cat likes them and not me?" Gaia asked. "Animals usually love me."  
  
Fred gave a snort, and from the look on Oliver's face, he immediately blamed it on a cold he was recovering from. "Well, I heard that animals are a huge judge of character. Although I think yours might be broken. It likes us."  
  
"Ah, Gred and Forge…yes you are." Haylie grinned, winking at the twins.  
  
"So Gred! Let's go! To the snack cart!" George said *think batman*  
  
"To the SNACK CART FORGE!" Fred answered, and they whooshed off.  
  
"Now that, I will miss." Haylie said, going back to petting her cat.  
  
"Will you miss me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Eh." Haylie replied.  
  
"You think we'll still be neighbors?" Oliver asked. Haylie shrugged.  
  
"Are you going to stop that soon?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Moot point Wood. Moot point." Haylie said, stretching out. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
Oliver had a feeling that school this year was not going to go as smooth as he would like. 


	3. Lukewarm Evenings

Disclaimer: I do not own the song here by Mandy Moore entitled "Cry". I do own Haylie and any other unknown character.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
Those late afternoons  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
~ Mandy Moore  
  
Haylie sat at the edge of the lake one fall day, after the last class of the week. A storm was brewing, the sky gray, the wind howling with anger. It was cold and she didn't know what she was doing there.  
  
'Having a pity party, heart?' Haylie's brain asked.  
  
'It's not my fault. It's her fault she can't tell him what she feels.' Her heart replied. Haylie shook the thoughts out of her mind and let the bitter wind hit her face.  
  
Oliver spotted Haylie's familiar figure from across the pitch. Hopping on his broomstick he glided towards her, his feet barely grazing the blades of grass.  
  
"Haylie? What are you doing out here?" He said once reaching her. "It's cold, and you don't have your cloak." He began to remove his Quidditch robe, warm from practice and placed it around her. "Come on Hayles."  
  
"Oliver, hi. I was just," She started, thoughtfully. "looking at the sky."  
  
"It's interesting isn't it?" Oliver asked, lying down next to Haylie. He took her hand into his, rubbing it slowly till it became warm. For what seemed like hours, the two stayed there, silent, just looking at the clouds.  
  
He and Haylie walked into the Great Hall, Haylie, still wearing his Quidditch robes walked towards the table. Oliver still in his Quidditch clothes obviously didn't care that he wasn't in his robes. It wasn't offending school rules anyway.  
  
Gaia spotted the two of them and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Haylie sat across Oliver and began to dig into her dinner. Haylie looked up to see a blonde approaching the Gryffindor. She wrapped her arms slowly around Oliver and began to kiss his cheeks. She looked at Haylie, as if to say 'I've got him, and YOU DON'T' "Hey Haylie. Oliver's robes look nice on you, although they're way too big."  
  
"Well, it would be odd if they did fit me perfectly, as I am a girl." Haylie replied, picking at her dinner now, completely losing her appetite.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Gaia said under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Haylie said.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Gaia said, innocently.  
  
"Yeah, and John Lennon is alive." Haylie spat. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Haylie." Oliver said, trying to get her temper down. He knew, first hand what pissing off Haylie could do. It could do one of three things, singe you on the spot, make you burst into tears, or just beat you down so much psychologically that it'll take months to recover. Oliver experienced all of them.  
  
"Insult me about being a woman again Nord. Try it." Haylie said, her head filling with anger.  
  
"Well, would it kill you to get some boobs and an ass? I mean you're a stick!" Gaia said. For some reason, Oliver wasn't hearing this. However, Percy, the Weasley twins and several other Gryffindors were interested.  
  
"Only someone with lint between their ears could say something so stupid. We'll see who'll stay skinny when we're older Nord." Haylie said. "It's all genetic."  
  
"Yeah, West, and genes have cast their good lot with me." Gaia replied.  
  
Haylie looked at Oliver, who seemed to be in some sort of trance.  
  
"Genetics is all predetermined. It's what you do I after /I you're born that matters." Haylie replied. "And by the looks of things, that's only one of us."  
  
Gaia, unable to say anything went back to her table. "She's dense Wood. What do you see in her?" Fred asked.  
  
"She's more dense than Diggory." George said with a grin. "Guess it's a Hufflepuff thing."  
  
"Stop that, she's really nice!" Oliver said, in a sort of dreamy state.  
  
Percy looked at Haylie. Haylie gave Percy the same calculating look. 


	4. Midnight

It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cool one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
~ Mandy Moore  
  
Things were passing the seventh years quickly, Oliver thought to himself. The first match of the season has passed and to Oliver's dismay, they lost. He almost drowned himself in the showers, hadn't the Weasley twins called from the locker room doors telling him they wanted their captain back. Now, he was practicing with the team six nights a week.  
  
He heaved his sore body through the portrait hole. "Hey Haylie." He said, seeing her at a table, writing what looked to be the Arithmancy essay that he still needed to do. Her black cat Ringo was curled onto her lap, licking himself.  
  
"How was practice?" She asked with a dead sort of voice. Oliver hadn't recognized that tone from her before. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"It was good, how are you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied, her voice going even more possibly flat than he thought possible. "I'm busy, leave me alone."  
  
"Well then." He said, somewhat shocked at her reply. "If you'll be that way to me Haylie, fine with me."  
  
"What do you mean if I'm like that to you?" Haylie asked. "You know, Wood, why don't you look at what's happened to you. I've been here ever since the beginning of the year, and you know what? nobody's come to me, so I don't have to be here anymore. Leave me alone." She said, she gathered her things, muttered a spell and they followed her up to her dorm.  
  
Oliver looked at her, dumbstruck.  
  
A/N: Yeah, short, I know! But the creative juices are running out! …:::gasps:::… I must go back to the batcave where the reviews wait for me! But if there are no reviews….how can I continue the story? 


	5. Do not expose your skin to this weather

Disclaimer: I'm just throwin these babies in randomly. I own nothing except Haylie and Gaia, even though I don't want to.  
  
A/N: Hate Gaia! It gives me strength to keep writing!  
  
Oliver thought her little bout of non-communication wouldn't last long, but to his surprise, even during class, she made no comments to him, didn't laugh at his stupid jokes or even look at him for that matter. He sat in Muggle Studies, contemplating these things to himself, before his mind suddenly switched to Quidditch, full time.  
  
'You're running from your emotions again Oliver.' His heart said.  
  
'Shut up, heart, this is the only way I know how to deal with things.' His brain replied.  
  
'Remember what Haylie said in fourth year, about everything always boiling down to Quidditch for you brain? She was right.' His heart replied.  
  
'Quidditch is the only thing I'm good at Heart, drop it.' His brain said. Oliver, listening to both sides of his little internal squabble, had to agree with his brain and shut his heart out. Something he'd done many times before.  
  
When Muggle Studies was over, he left the room, and went down to the Great Hall, muttering things about getting the Quaffle to the goalposts, and performing the Hawkshead Attacking Formation for 100% effective shots. "Hey Oliver." A warm voice said. Oliver looked up, expecting to see Haylie.  
  
"Hi Gaia." He said softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, taking his hand, it was unbelievably cold.  
  
"Nothing. Why's your hand so cold?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Oh, I was just helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. She gave us extra credit if we helped weed the greenhouse." Gaia explained.  
  
"Ah." Oliver replied. He had depressed himself a lot that day, wallowing in his personal problems with Haylie. "Let me kiss you." He said, pulling Gaia close to him. He ran his hands through her thick brown hair, and imagined himself looking at her almond eyes…'That's not Gaia.' His heart said, a patronizing tone in it's voice. 'That's Haylie you're imagining dear,'  
  
"I have to agree with the heart this time' His brain said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning in Potions." She said smiling and walking towards the Hufflepuff table. Oliver smiled back, although inside, he was more confused than before.  
  
He walked towards the Gryffindor table, a confused look on his face as he sat next to Percy. Haylie, who was sitting across Percy, became very interested in her potatoes. She was sandwiched between the twins, Fred and George, whom, in earlier years, fancied her. "Percy, what did you think of that Ancient Runes test?"  
  
"It was amazingly easy." Percy said. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, your notes seemed to explain everything." Haylie said. "Damn Professor Hirsch and his lisp." (A/N: If you have a lisp, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you)  
  
"Hirsch as a lisp?" Fred asked. "Imagine, if you will George, Sth-nape with a listh-p. Talking endlessth-ly about pothionths."  
  
"Ah yesth, that isth quite interesthting." George said.  
  
Haylie giggled at the twins' antics. "Thank you Fred and George for that wonderful rendition of, er, someone."  
  
"No problem. We can do a McGonagall too, wanna hear that one?" George asked.  
  
"How about Dumbledore?" Fred asked.  
  
"That's quite alright." Haylie said. "Although one of Marcus Flint might be quite enjoyable."  
  
"Alright…" Fred said, clearing his throat. He made a face. "There, did you like it?"  
  
"You didn't say anything." Haylie said, somewhat confused.  
  
"he's too dense to say anything Haylie. I do think that being with Percy has dampened your sense of humor." George explained.  
  
Haylie looked at Percy. "No, actually, it hasn't. It's given me loads of new jokes." She said, getting into deep conversation with the twins.  
  
Percy turned to Oliver. "Oliver, you're going to have to sort out your problems with Haylie." Percy said. "This is hurting my relationship with Penny."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about this one incident with Percy and Penny!" Haylie said, the twins listened eagerly as she told them a short story, which quickly entailed laughter.  
  
"Look Perce, I'm sorry for that. But she's not helping by being incorrigible." Oliver replied. 'Way to go Oliver! LOGIC!' His brain screamed.  
  
'Logic shm-loglic.' His heart replied.  
  
'I thought I shut you down?' His brain asked.  
  
"Maybe it would help if you took some time off Quidditch and Gaia to sit down and talk to her." Percy said with a soft voice.  
  
"Perce, I'd like to, but I just, I just can't." Oliver said.  
  
'Way to go.' His heart said. 'Way to frickin go.' 


	6. Tonight's weather is in favor of West

Potions class was interesting the next day. Haylie, who was excellent in Potions, and obviously, Snape's favorite in their Double Potions class, brewed the only successful Veritaserum in the class. "Look at this, West, no doubt the brightest student of this lot, has of course created the best Veritaserum." Snape said.  
  
"Only because you favor her." Gaia muttered.  
  
"Excuse me, Nord?" Snape asked, looking at the girl who was seated next to Oliver.  
  
"I said nothing Professor." She replied. She watched as Snape took a bit of Haylie's clear veritaserum in one phial, and put a bit of Gaia's sickly green colored veritaserum. Haylie turned around from her front seat to see what Snape would do.  
  
"Now tell me Nord, tell me the qualities of a Veritaserum." Snape said.  
  
"Veritaserum must be clear." Nord said with a dead voice. "It must have no odor, and must not have any flavor."  
  
"Your Veritaserum however is green, smells like dead, rotting corpses, and I can't even imagine what this would taste like." Snape snorted. "Wood, tell me, which of the Veritaserum is the better?"  
  
Oliver looked at Gaia, and then glanced at Haylie. "Haylie's is professor." For a fleeting instant, Oliver thought Haylie smiled at him, but she quickly turned around when he blinked.  
  
"There you have it Gaia. And because of your little outburst, everyone here is to write a two page essay on the qualities of Veritaserum and why these qualities are so important. Haylie however, since you created the only good potion, your grade on today's potion will count as your essay grade." Snape said to Haylie as the bell rang.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Haylie replied, walking out of the room. Gaia looked at Haylie with disgust, narrowing her eyes. "Something the matter Gaia?"  
  
"No, of course not." Gaia snap.  
  
"Maybe a bit of my veritaserum would tell me if there really was." Haylie said with a smirk.  
  
"Now, now West, don't get big headed about your potion, although it is better than mine." Snape said to himself. Haylie smirked at Gaia again before walking out of the classroom. 


	7. Rain on Gaia's Parade?

A/N: Hey, school's started again, so I won't be updating as often. But I'll be updating A LOT at a time. At the least, each update will have two chapters, so, keep reading! To my reviewers, thank you all so much! And to the readers, please review!  
  
Haylie lay in bed, having woken late. She skipped the departure for the Hogsmeade visit, and didn't really care, as she was broke anyway. She decided to wander around the school, as she had nothing better to do. She decided to meet with Professor Lupin, she had several questions about their recent test anyway.  
  
There was already a Hufflepuff boy meeting with Lupin when she reached his office. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"  
  
"No, Haylie, it's quite alright." Professor Lupin said with a smile. "Please come in. I was just finishing with Cedric." He gave Cedric a few more tips before Cedric went off.  
  
"Hello Professor." Haylie said, sitting where Cedric was previously sitting.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Well, I had a few questions about the test." Haylie started.  
  
"You?" Lupin asked, amused.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You received perfect marks!" He replied.  
  
"Really? Well then, that's----er, wow. Well Professor, I guess I should be off. I have some things to do." Haylie said.  
  
"Miss West, I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but is there anything between you and Oliver? He's always looking at you during class, and I think something should be done, because his grades are slipping." Lupin said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but I don't speak to Oliver. You might have to talk to him about that." Haylie replied.  
  
"Would you like to explain? I'll put it behind me, I mean, I was a student here not long ago too." Lupin said with a smile.  
  
"Well, Oliver and I were friends until this year." Haylie replied. "In two words, Gaia Nord."  
  
"Ah, I see. Go on." Professor Lupin said. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"God no. It's just, she's so high up on herself, and she's the reason why Oliver and I don't speak anymore. He just spends so much time with her. It's really disgusting." Haylie said.  
  
"So, he has a girlfriend, what's disturbing about that?" Lupin asked. "Has he had other girlfriends?"  
  
"Yeah, and I liked them. They were nice." Haylie said, sincerely. "There's just something, not right with her. It's like, the Gaia that everyone sees is not what she seems."  
  
"I understand completely, but if I say anything more that would make it seem like I'm biased towards students. So, all I have to say is that, maybe you should speak to Oliver again." Lupin said. "You might find it helpful for him, and you."  
  
Haylie walked out of Lupin's office a bit more confused than when she entered. She was walking downstairs when she heard voices at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Marcus, whatever you do at the game, make sure you don't hurt Oliver." A voice said. Haylie recognized the slimy tone immediately, it was Gaia.  
  
"What, you still like that prat?" Marcus' gruff voice asked. "I thought it was about me now."  
  
'Oh my god.' Haylie thought to herself. 'They cannot do this to Oliver, he doesn't deserve this'  
  
"It is about you, love. I just have to find the right time to tell him. Maybe if they win tomorrow, burst his little bubble." Gaia thought.  
  
'You should belong in Slytherin, you filthy little bitch.' She thought. They got into a deep conversation soon after.  
  
"West!" Snape called, suddenly, the voices stopped. "Why are you standing there?"  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was trying to remember if I completed my homework for your class, which reminds me that I need more Norast leaves for my ingredients. I seem to be running low." Haylie thought quickly.  
  
"Ah yes, I'll refill that when you come to class on Monday. Well, go on with what you were doing, I don't want to take any points from my best student." Snape said, a smile, a genuine smile, breaking onto his face.  
  
Haylie went immediately back to the North Tower. She thought of what she heard Marcus and Gaia saying. She was confused, and moreover, angry at Gaia for thinking of doing something like that to Oliver. "It's time for some music." She said to herself, music always did relax her under stressful times like these. She took her guitar down from her dorm and set it onto the table in the middle of the common room. She bewitched it to play Beatles songs, and closed her eyes, listening to the music. 


	8. Finding Nirvana

Oliver walked inside the common room, having left Hogsmeade early to focus on the game. He saw Haylie sleeping, her bewitched guitar now playing "Eleanor Rigby". He stopped the guitar from playing it's tunes and watched as she woke up.  
  
"I like the guitar." He said.  
  
"Thanks. I just did a simple charm to get it to play." Haylie said looking towards the person who said that. "Oliver----"  
  
"So, are you going to talk to me again?" Oliver asked. He picked her cat Ringo up off of a chair and sat on the chair, leaving Ringo in his lap.  
  
"Look Oliver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"  
  
"It's fine. I just wanted to hear you talk to me again." He grinned. "How about a nice hug?"  
  
"You're pushing it Wood." Haylie said, looking at him, before grinning back.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it just seemed better to keep this, er, isolated I guess? 


	9. Is it Daybreak yet?

Haylie walked into the library after breakfast, and waking late again. She took her Ancient Runes book and some parchment with her to finish writing a disturbing essay on the history of Mikaye Naliker, the creator of the Runes. She heard a bit of angry muttering, to which she discovered was Oliver's voice.  
  
"Damn these Unforgivable Curses, this essay is going to cause me to go insane." Haylie heard him mutter. She walked over to his table and read what he had on his essay.  
  
"Oliver, that's all wrong." Haylie said simply.  
  
"Thank God. I need somebody to explain this to me." Oliver said. "Sit! Sit!" He said, exuberantly.  
  
"Uh, okay." Haylie said, putting aside her half finished essay and took Oliver's parchment. "Okay, you have the names right Oliver, and you have the killing curse right. The history on that is right too. But, you confused the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Did I?" Oliver asked, taking his parchment from her. "But isn't it the Cruciatus Curse that takes lets you do what you're ordered?"  
  
"No, Oliver dear." Haylie said patiently.  
  
"Don't start that with me." Oliver replied.  
  
"Why?" Haylie asked.  
  
"Because you make me feel stupid." Oliver said. He saw Haylie trying NOT to say anything. "Don't reply to that Haylie. Now, help me with this will you?"  
  
"Alright, the Cruciatus Curse puts you in a lot of pain. And the Imperius Curse makes you do what you're ordered. You have the histories right, it's just, they're switched. So, yeah, you're going to have to rewrite your paper." Haylie said.  
  
Oliver groaned. "Damn."  
  
"I know. But see, I did mine the day it was assigned, so, I don't have that to worry about." Haylie said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not as smart as you are." Oliver said.  
  
'Having fun yet?' His heart asked.  
  
'Very much, you?' His brain replied.  
  
'Wouldn't miss it.' His heart replied.  
  
"I'm smart?" Haylie asked. She was enjoying this banter.  
  
"Hmm, I meant practical." Oliver grinned. Haylie looked at him, expecting him to say something else. "But you're smarter than me."  
  
"Thank you." Haylie said as she turned her attention to her half finished essay. The two were writing in piece for several minutes when there was another presence at the table.  
  
"Hey love." Gaia said with a falsely buttered voice.  
  
"Hi Gaia. Would you please not disturb me at the moment, I have an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and another one for History of Magic that I need to do. I don't want any distractions." Oliver replied. Haylie looked up at Oliver, then towards Gaia.  
  
"But it's okay for Haylie to be here?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Gaia, Haylie's my friend, and she's helping me with my essays." Oliver replied. "And she's doing homework too. So, please, don't disturb us."  
  
"So, I'm not that important to you?" Gaia asked, her voice rising.  
  
"Excuse me, Gaia, but we were fine until you showed up. You're not doing anything to help us right now, so could you leave?" Haylie asked, not looking up from her paper.  
  
"Gaia, you are important to me, but right now, I have to turn in these papers to get good marks okay? I promise I'll talk to you later." He said, dipping his quill in ink.  
  
"Okay." Gaia said, sounding sad.  
  
"Bye." Haylie said, in an indirect way, telling her off. Gaia walked away. Haylie finished her paper. "Hmm, I do believe I'm done."  
  
"What?" Oliver asked, dipping his quill in ink once more. "Could you review my History of Magic essay then?"  
  
"Sure. Wait, I thought you had to WRITE one?" Haylie asked, taking his History of Magic essay into her hands.  
  
"Well, er, I wrote it." Oliver said, looking up for the first time. He looked to Haylie. "I thought I'd spend some time with my best mate."  
  
"Really? Me??" Haylie asked, feigning appreciation in her voice, but inwardly, feeling very happy he said that.  
  
"Yeah!" He said. Haylie looked at his essay and began to read. "It's been a long time since I've talked to you about anything, so I decided it's time to get things back together. I missed you, you know."  
  
"Yeah. So did I, and you spelled Haverloch wrong." She said, reaching for her quill.  
  
"That's the Haylie I miss." He said, kissing her cheek. Haylie grinned.  
  
'That felt good.' Oliver thought to himself. 'Nothing I've ever felt before.'  
  
'Liked that didn't you Oliver?' His heart asked. 'Believe me, I know you do. Look Oliver, blowing off your *cough* girlfriend meant something to her, and you might not realize it, but the right girl for you is not the blonde haired blue eyed fake, dumb, well, you get the picture. The right girl for you is sitting right next to you, she's smart, she's funny, and I think you've started to notice that she was pretty too.'  
  
Oliver looked at Haylie, she had a look of deep concentration on her face, the tip of her tongue sticking out, as she scratched out something on his essay and wrote something else in. He studied her hair, that was tied up in a bun. He imagined it spilling down, brown cascading waves around her almost porcelain doll features. He slipped into a slight trance. "Oliver? Oliver?" He heard a faraway voice call. "Oliver Wood." It was Haylie.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Good job on your essay. Just a few spelling mistakes, that's all." Haylie said. "See? You don't need me *that* much." She grinned, giving him a kiss on the top of his head as she headed out of the library with her books in her hand. Oliver gathered his things quickly, hoping to catch her.  
  
"Hayles, are you gonna come to the Hufflepuff-Slytherin match with me this afternoon?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Haylie asked. "Come on. I want to show you what Flitwick taught me yesterday."  
  
Oliver looked at her petite figure, walking behind her. 'Oliver Wood, your heart always belonged to Haylie. It's time that I should too.' His brain said.  
  
'Finally, you agree.' His Heart replied.  
  
A/N: Yes, I think it's time to wrap things up. I'll be finishing this story up soon, if any of you have ideas for a new story, or would like to challenge me, please, include it in your review. Thanks! Ta ta for now! 


	10. An answer to the question, not even clos...

The next morning at breakfast Oliver was quickly approached by Percy. "So, Oliver, what do you plan on doing with your problem with Haylie and Gaia?"  
  
"Why Perce?" Oliver asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Haylie still hanging around you?"  
  
"No, she's become friends with Penny." Percy said exasperatedly. "They can't stop talking about the 'Hogwarts Most Handsome'. It's like having Lockhart all over again!"  
  
"Haylie and Penny?" Oliver laughed. "I'm so sorry Perce. I've patched things up with her this weekend. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thank god." He said.  
  
"Good morning boys." Haylie said, a broad grin on her always tan skin. "How are you?"  
  
"You seem happy today." Oliver said. Haylie simply grinned at them. "Who actually woke up on the right side of the bed?"  
  
"I did Oliver." Haylie replied. "Now, pass me the eggs please?"  
  
Oliver grabbed a platter and passed it her way. "So, what ARE you so happy about?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Nothing." Haylie said. "Maybe I just woke up this way?"  
  
"Haylie, I've known you way too long. You're only that way if you wake up at two o'clock in the afternoon." Oliver said.  
  
"Oliver, why aren't you just satisfied with the possibility that I DID actually wake up HAPPY?" Haylie asked. She was fuming.  
  
"Nice job Wood." Fred muttered.  
  
"Haylie are you alright?" A voice that was immediately recognized as Penelope's, asked.  
  
"I was…until Oliver greeted me by asking what I'm soo happy about." Haylie said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, your day will get better Haylie." Penelope said, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry…be happy." She said, singing.  
  
"Penelope, I'm sorry, you're a terrible singer." Haylie said, a grin creeping onto her face.  
  
"See, now you've found your happy place. Mocking me as usual." Penelope said grinning at Haylie.  
  
"That's not my happy place." Haylie said a smile shining brightly on her face.  
  
"What's your happy place?" Penelope asked, sitting next to Haylie. Haylie gave her a 'duh' look. "Ohhh right! I forgot that it was today!"  
  
Oliver and Percy looked at each other. "What's today?" They both asked. Haylie and Penelope giggled.  
  
"Nothing." They answered, looking at the two boys and then they looked at each other, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Well, all I'll say is she's looking forward to Ancient Runes." Penelope said.  
  
"Ancient Runes? You hate Ancient Runes." Oliver said.  
  
"Not anymore she doesn't." Penelope grinned. Haylie was blushing furiously at this conversation, and the two girls obviously made use of the fact that they knew more than the two males they were holding conversation with.  
  
"Fine, we'll find out what's got you so giggly." Oliver said at the end of breakfast when he could take no more of the sporadic laughter.  
  
"Or is it who you're laughing about?" Percy asked, looking at Penny who's eyes shifted to Haylie. The bell rang and Haylie took her books up to her Arithmancy class.  
  
~*~  
  
Muggle Studies was insufferable as always, usually he spent his time passing notes to Roger Davies, a sixth year. The Muggle Studies class was intermixed because there weren't enough students from each year to place for one year for one class. So, the upperclassmen were placed in a class together, and the same for the lower classmen.  
  
Davies, as Oliver called him, was the Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw. He was tall, athletic and well, as described by Oliver's Chasers, an Adonis. He had loose, tousled golden curls (A/N: think Justin Timberlake with an ACTUALLY well done hairdo, just the hair, not the face okay?) and gray eyes that Oliver would hear Katie and Angelina describe as 'beautiful, and sexy'. Oliver looked at Davies who looked as though he was taking notes, he was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Oliver chuckled to himself and took out a scrap of parchment and wrote 'Taking notes Davies?' He passed the note to nearby Davies' desk as the Professor turned his back to write some notes on the board.  
  
Oliver sat there staring at the board, pretending to be involved as he waited for Roger's answer. 'Have you gone mad Wood?' Roger's scribble said. Oliver took up his quill. 'What are you doing then?' He passed the parchment towards him as the professor droned on.  
  
'Right now, Quidditch' Roger replied.  
  
'Ah, can I see?' Oliver scribbled.  
  
'No, then you'll win against me at our match.' Roger scribbled.  
  
'And what makes you think we won't beat you anyway?' Oliver wrote, adding a 'ha ha ha'  
  
'I think you should think about Gaia more often, then I can get a Quaffle past you.' Roger wrote. Oliver looked at Roger, who grinned before writing some more on his other sheet of parchment.  
  
'Ha ha Davies. You could never get a Quaffle past me.' Oliver wrote.  
  
'That high on yourself? Come on Wood. I'm the best Chaser since James Potter.' Roger wrote.  
  
'Yeah, but we've got his son as GRYFFINDOR's Seeker.' Oliver wrote.  
  
'Bugger off Wood. I'm busy.' Roger said, just as the bell rang.  
  
"What have you been writing?" Oliver asked, looking at the parchment. Roger quickly rolled it up and stuffed it in his bag. Roger took a bit to answer as he gathered his things.  
  
"I told you, it's about Quidditch." Roger answered, looking at Oliver, the tone of his voice sounding a bit annoyed and angry. 


	11. Seriously? It's Not Daybreak yet??

Haylie sat got to her Ancient Runes class, an empty seat next to her. The teacher, Professor Incido, was not here today. Professor Snape sat in for the class. A bunch of Ravenclaws walked into the class two seconds before the bell.  
  
"You're late." Professor Snape told them. "Sit down."  
  
"Professor Snape," Haylie said, as Roger Davies sat down next to her. "will we be brewing potions or taking notes for the seventh year class?"  
  
"Brewing I believe Miss West. I would highly enjoy giving a Discoloring Potion to one of your Hufflepuff classmen." Snape said, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "And Mr. Davies, you received top marks on your most recent exam, as usual. Do you two study together?"  
  
"He's in a different year professor." Haylie replied quickly. "Will you make us do anything for this class professor?"  
  
"I'll just take attendance, and I'll let you go." Snape said, starting the roll. In a few minutes the small class walked out of their room.  
  
"So, how was Muggle Studies?" Haylie asked Roger, as they walked out and slowly headed towards the library.  
  
"Boring as usual, I started out writing about Quidditch on a blank piece of parchment, and then it suddenly shifted to you." Roger said, flashing a row of perfect teeth to Haylie.  
  
"And why's that?" Haylie asked, looking at him.  
  
"Because it's our three month anniversary." Roger said with a smile. "I did buy you something."  
  
"Yes I saw your gift this morning at the foot of my bed." Haylie grinned.  
  
"How come you're not wearing it?" Roger asked, taking her hair down from it's bun.  
  
"I am." Haylie said, taking the silver chained necklace out from underneath her shirt. It had a sapphire stone, her birthstone. "I love it. Did you get mine?"  
  
"The boxers with the Quaffles on it gave me a good laugh. So, I decided to wear them." Roger grinned.  
  
"How am I to know that?" Haylie asked as they walked into the library. They sat at a table and she watched him take a thumb and forefinger to the top of his trousers, and watched as he pulled something. "Oh."  
  
"Do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts today?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's after Potions and before History of Magic. You know, I have History of Magic before dinner, and it's terrible because I'm so tired by then." Haylie said.  
  
"Poor girl." He said smiling. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Stop that." Haylie grinned.  
  
"Why? You know you like it." He said with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I do, a lot actually…but I can't kiss you here in the library." Haylie replied.  
  
"You can outside." He replied. They walked quickly out of the library and outside onto the lawn. He smiled at her, his tough, masculine features softening.  
  
"How is it that you can push just the right buttons Roger?" Haylie asked as he let her lean against the wall.  
  
"I don't push the buttons, these things just happen to be exactly what you like." He grinned, giving her a kiss. They began to kiss each other passionately.  
  
From across the lawn, Oliver looked up from his extremely boring Care of Magical Creatures class, feeding flobberworms, and saw the familiar body of Roger Davies. "Hey, isn't that… what's his name… Davies?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver replied, squinting to see who he was with.  
  
"Who's he snogging with?" Gaia asked, looking interestedly.  
  
"He's snogging?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Which reminds me, we haven't done that in a while." Gaia said, looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, love, it's just, I was busy all weekend." He replied. He watched as his flobberworm sort of, flailed before, er, just dying. The bell sounded and he looked to see if Davies was still there. He saw Davies and next to him was a petite girl, with long brown hair. "Who is that Davies is with?" He asked nobody in particular as he walked towards the school. 


	12. I told you already...not even close

Oliver walked to the table where he saw Haylie tying her hair up. "Damn this hair. I can NEVER get it right." She muttered. "Every two hours I have to fix it."  
  
"How was Ancient Runes?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No better than Care of Magical Creatures, I'm guessing." Haylie replied. "Incido wasn't there, we had Snape, he let us out early so I went to the library with a few friends."  
  
"Have you seen Davies?" Oliver asked. Haylie blanched. "There he is. DAVIES!" He called. Roger walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Oliver, who was across from Haylie. "I caught this character snogging in front of the castle. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you Wood. You're going to take her from me, and I'm not going to let you do that on our special day." Roger said, glancing at Haylie. "It was our 3 month anniversary Wood."  
  
"Ahh, the 3 months." Oliver replied. "Aw come on Davies, tell me. Don't you wanna know Haylie? Isn't this something you're interested in?"  
  
"Um, considering your relationship with Gaia that I still despise…" Haylie said, shifting her eyes to Roger.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Haylie was crying for several hours on her bed, it was after the fight she had with Oliver. (A/N: See one of the previous chapters…unfortunately, my wonderful memory isn't working quite well right now, and I'm too lazy to actually look it up, so….sorry!) It was the fight before the several months of silence towards Oliver. She decided to take a walk. Tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Haylie?" She heard a voice ask. It was a friend of hers. They'd always been in the same Ancient Runes class, and they knew each other quite well. "Haylie, are you okay?"  
  
"Roger. It's you." Haylie said, forcing a smile onto her face. She couldn't hold it in and began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Haylie?" He asked.  
  
"It's that Gaia Nord character. She took away my best friend, and hell, my cat doesn't like her!" Haylie sputtered.  
  
"Yes, and Ringo is a good judge of character. I'd swear it that he's a kneazle." Roger said, chuckling to himself. "So, she's dating Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah." Haylie said. "I've never had a problem with him dating before, but…well, it's just gotten out of hand how she spends time with him."  
  
"Are you jealous of what they have?" Roger asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I have lots of friends and all, but…I'm just, not really good on the romance front." Haylie said.  
  
"Look, I know how you feel Haylie." He replied. "I've felt that way for a long time. You know me, Quidditch captain. I *could* pick out any girl I wanted…but I don't want to do that. Haylie, look at me. I want you. Not because you're just a pretty face, you're so much more than that. You're a girl with some…what's the word? Substance. That's it." He said. "God that must've sounded so stupid. I'm so sorry I wasted your time."  
  
"You didn't waste my time Roger." Haylie said. "For the first time, in a long time really, I feel special, and I thank you." She said. She gently kissed his lips, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. "Congratulations Roger Davies, you've got yourself a girlfriend." She said, walking away.  
  
Roger grinned, not believing his luck. He walked back to his dormitory, grinning ear to ear.  
  
*** End flash back****  
  
"Come on, I mean I know when Diggory's got a new girl. It's some sort of Quidditch captain thing, that doesn't include Flint because…well, who'd want to get with Flint?" Wood asked, looking at Roger.  
  
Roger's eyes looked at Haylie. "Look Wood, if you really want to know, maybe you should try harder at catching me with her."  
  
"Maybe I will." He replied.  
  
"Hi Haylie, did you do your Ancient Runes essay?" Roger asked.  
  
"What kind of question was that Davies? I always do my homework." Haylie replied, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I'll see you both around, I guess. Have a nice day you two." Roger said walking away.  
  
"Who do you think he's with?" Oliver asked after Roger was out of earshot.  
  
"Probably another Ravenclaw." Haylie replied.  
  
"No, she had a Gryffindor scarf." He said. "Probably one of the sixth years." He said as he ate his lunch. He noticed, while chewing his beef, that Haylie was playing with her necklace. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"I got it as a gift." Haylie said.  
  
"From who?" He asked.  
  
"A friend. I just got it today." Haylie said.  
  
"Is that why you were so happy this morning?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Who was it from Hayles…come on, tell me!" Oliver asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Haylie asked.  
  
"Yes." Oliver said. "Come on Haylie, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Now come on, who was it from?"  
  
Haylie took a deep breath. "Roger Davies."  
  
A/N: I envisioned this Roger Davies to look like the actor Alessandro Nivola, aka Billy from Jurassic Park 3. *drools* but he's not as hot as Sean Biggerstaff of course, so…And I also gave Oliver the, er, denseness quality. He's got an unusually thick skull and can't piece things together, so I had to get this wonderful revelation revealed at the lunch table. Thank you to SnickleFrtiz for the idea. Major props to you for getting rid of my writers block. Sorry if the writing doesn't seem really cohesive because I wrote it late Sunday night…sort of early into Monday morning, JUST FOR YOU GUYS! ( 


	13. Night is always long

The bell for the thirty minute break before the afternoon classes rang. Oliver stormed out, towards the North Tower, where the Gryffindor dormitories were. Haylie was in close pursuit. "Oliver…Oliver, wait." She said walking up the stairs as he met the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Firebolt." He replied, and walked in. Haylie and a few other students followed.  
  
"Oliver, god! I'm trying to talk to you." Haylie said.  
  
"Oh, so when YOU try to talk to me, I'm obligated to listen? For the last three months I've tried to talk to you Haylie." Oliver said. "You know, sometimes I wonder who you are."  
  
"Oliver, you have every right to say that to me. I accept that. But you have to listen to me." Haylie said, her voice quavering.  
  
"Why Davies?" He asked.  
  
"What you wanted me to go with Flint?" Haylie asked abruptly.  
  
"No." Oliver said. "Just…I don't know. Just tell me."  
  
"I went with Roger because he cares about me Oliver. He makes me feel appreciated, special, he treats me with so much care and gentleness. I've never had someone feel that way about me before." Haylie said.  
  
"I always did. Or tried to." Oliver said quietly. "I'd like to…I know you better than Davies, I can give you so much more."  
  
"Oh no Oliver. You're not going to pull that on me. Not today. Not on MY 3 month ANNIVERSARY to ROGER DAVIES." Haylie said, getting angry while several tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Haylie, it's the truth." Oliver added.  
  
"Shut up Oliver. Just shut up and leave me alone..." Haylie ran out of the dormitory and ran to the West Tower where the Ravenclaws usually were.  
  
"Haylie? What's wrong?" Penelope asked.  
  
"It's Oliver." Haylie said. "I told him about Roger and me."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Penelope said, taking her friend into a hug. "What did he say?"  
  
"He asked why I'm dating Roger. And I told him it was because he cared for me and made me feel special. And then he goes and says he always did…and then added that he'd like to, in that way." Haylie said. "He said because he knew me longer, he could give me more than Roger could." She was bawling onto Penelope's robes.  
  
"Haylie…love, what's wrong?" A voice asked.  
  
"Roger!" Haylie said getting up from Penelope's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Roger, crying onto his chest. "I told him. I told Oliver."  
  
"What happened?" Roger asked. "Did he get angry?"  
  
"Apparently Oliver has something for Haylie that he never felt before." Penelope said before walking away.  
  
"Roger, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him as my best friend, but then I don't want to lose you in the process." Haylie sobbed.  
  
"Shhh…it'll be okay. Things'll work out. I promise you. They always do." Roger said reassuringly. "Everything will be okay." 


	14. It gets longer when waiting for day

Gaia walked up to the North Tower, and she passed the crying form of Haylie. A grin forming on her face, Gaia walked towards the Gryffindor portrait hole. Oliver stepped out, obviously after Haylie. "What happened to Haylie?" Gaia asked, trying to sound concerned.  
  
"We had another fight." Oliver said. "And…I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"That's why I came." Gaia said.  
  
"Alright, ladies first." He said.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you Oliver. You're not fun anymore. Everything's about school and that Haylie West character right now. There's no more me. I found someone else." Gaia said.  
  
Oliver blanched. "Who?" He asked simply.  
  
"Marcus Flint." Gaia replied. The name burned into Oliver's skin. "Nothing personal." Gaia walked away, flipping her hair.  
  
'Oh you're wrong…it's personal now.' Oliver thought. With no best friend, and no girlfriend, instead of wallowing in his misery, he spent his time strategizing a Quidditch match against the Slytherins.  
  
A/N: Ah yes…Hogwarts has it's own personal soap opera in its sixth and seventh year classes.  
  
~*~  
  
Haylie sat with Roger in the Ravenclaw common room. It was silent, and they were one of the few in the common room. Haylie got up from lying down on Roger's chest and looked at him directly in the eye. "Roger, have sex with me."  
  
"What?" Roger asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Come on. Let's do it, I know exactly where we can go." Haylie said. Roger stared.  
  
"Haylie I don't want to do that to you when you're hurt like this." He said. "I mean, yeah I'm a guy. I should spring to this. Haylie…when you have sex you're supposed to be happy, especially for the first time."  
  
Haylie nodded before crying for probably the fifth time that day. "What did I do to get such a complicated life?"  
  
"There's no such thing as the simple life Haylie. Whoever says so is lying." Roger said. He wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing. Roger was an extremely bright young man with good anecdotes and quotes for any time. "About the thing with Oliver…I've lost many friends to a girl before…and sometimes when I look back some of the girls weren't worth it."  
  
"Is that supposed to help?" Haylie asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that you have to make some sort of decision Haylie. And if…if it's to be with Oliver, I'll be happy because you're happy." Roger said, he said, sighing.  
  
"That's got me lost even more…" Haylie said starting to cry some more.  
  
A/N: Aahhh! It's not only a cliffhanger-type ending for you…it is for me! I've lost my creativity, therefore, I shall consume large amounts of…candy…to get it back. Alright? And if there are any suggestions…feel free to review! 


	15. Waiting...waiting....waiting....

~*~ But I can't help it if I'm just a fool ~*~  
  
Always having my heart set on you.  
  
'Till the time you start changing the rules  
  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes  
  
~*~ Ahh…fool ~*~  
  
-Shakira *Laundry Service*, "Fool"  
  
Haylie somehow got through the week, acing her all of her tests, miraculously, considering she didn't get much sleep. Saturday came, it was the pivotal game that would show whether or not Gryffindor would advance to the Quidditch Final. Frankly, Haylie could care less.  
  
In her deep depression, she missed the game. And from the ruckus she heard downstairs, Gryffindor won. Haylie went downstairs, amidst the happiness, her bloodshoot eyes and haggard hair were out of place, detached. "Hey, look who we have here." Fred said. "Roger Davies decided to show up and join the festivities. Good man, good man."  
  
Roger laughed. "Listen Weasley, as long as it was your brother that chucked that Bludger at me." He said to Fred. Fred looked around shiftily. "Ah it's alright. It doesn't matter. Where's Wood?"  
  
"Over there having a butterbeer." George replied, standing next to Davies. He whispered to him. "We heard you're dating Miss Haylie West. Nice catch you got there…I've had the biggest crush on her since first year."  
  
Roger grinned. "Where is she?" He said, gray eyes darting about, looking for Haylie.  
  
"Hi Roger. Fred, George." Haylie smiled. It was a first.  
  
"Ah you're smiling again! Good girl!" Fred said, putting an arm around her. "Have a chocolate frog."  
  
"No, Fizzing Whizbee." George insisted, copying his brother. He and Fred handed her both. "Eat!"  
  
Haylie laughed. Oliver turned around and heard it. It was one of the most melodious things he'd heard in a long time. His heart fell when he saw Roger wrapping his arms around her, planting gentle kisses on her forehead. His blood boiled at this sight, and the happiness he experienced from winning against Ravenclaw was lost, because Roger Davies still had something he wanted…  
  
Oliver got up, maybe out of impulse, out of character. He took a deep breath and put on a smile. After all, he did beat Roger at Quidditch. "So Davies, didn't get the quaffle past me did you!"  
  
"Hey, everybody has their firsts Wood." He grinned.  
  
"Congratulations on your win." Haylie said, her voice was still a bit weak, wavering.  
  
Oliver looked at her. "You okay? Want a butterbeer?" Oliver asked. "I took the last one, here you have it."  
  
"It's okay Oliver." Haylie said.  
  
"No, I think you should drink some Haylie." Roger said. "Come on. Butterbeer makes ya feel better." Haylie grinned at Roger, and then slowly towards Oliver. She took the bottle from Oliver's hands slowly brought it up to her lips.  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous. She was soon warm, and yes, happy. Oliver smiled, to himself, at this and decided it might be best to leave her to herself. "Wood, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"What?" He asked Haylie. A look on his face mixed with incredulity and hope.  
  
"I didn't even give my best friend a hug for winning the match." Haylie said, a smile on her face. She looked at Roger who nodded, a smile on his face. Haylie walked towards Oliver and embraced him. Haylie looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, at the huge grin on his face. Haylie just shook her head, slightly laughing to herself before hugging him tightly again.  
  
"I love you Haylie."  
  
"What?" Haylie said, almost shrieking.  
  
~*~ Please, don't let me fall in love with you again. ~*~  
  
Please let me forget all those sweet smiles  
  
All of the passion, all of the peace, the heat, the pain  
  
All of those blue skies  
  
Where your words were my freedom  
  
~*~ Please don't let me fall in love with you again ~*~  
  
- Jewel, "Don't"  
  
Oliver panicked. He didn't think he actually said it. "Haylie…"  
  
"What did you just say?" Haylie asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't thinking." Oliver said, in complete seriousness.  
  
"I…I'm going to my dorm." Haylie said, running upstairs.  
  
A/N: Short chapter? Yes. I know. I AM the one writing this of course. This is all, er, well planned….eh heh heh. Anywho. I've been looking at song lyrics and I just felt the next song lyrics were best left to its own chapter.  
  
And to Hailey, if you've seen Jurassic Park 3, I've loosely based Roger Davies' appearance to the character, blonde haired, brown eyed 'Billy' played by Alessandro Nivola. You can type his name into the search engine, and there are a few sites on him so you can take a look at him.  
  
SnickleFrtiz- Keep reviewing! And eat lots of candy, I find that it helps me get ideas for what to do with my story, I hope it'll help you with yours.  
  
Twix- Keep reading and reviewing my stories please!  
  
To all the readers, please a GOOD reader and REVIEW!!! 


	16. And then the morning comes...

Oliver sank down into the sofa. Running his hands through his hair, he held his face in his hands. "God, I'm so STUPID!"  
  
"Oliver, would it make it things easier for you if I broke things off with Haylie so you two could be together?" Roger asked, looking melancholic, but very steadfast in what he said.  
  
"You'd do that?" Oliver asked, looking at the somber-faced Ravenclaw.  
  
"She's not happy. And, if she's not happy, I'm not happy. I love her Oliver, and well, almost everyone knows that you love her too. I know it sounds complicated…look, let's just both go upstairs to Haylie okay? She needs us both." Roger said. They walked up the long stairs to the seventh year girls dormitory.  
  
Haylie was sitting on her bed, with her cloak wrapped around her. She heard the door open. "Roger?"  
  
"I'm here…Oliver is too, we want to talk to you." His rich, melodious voice filling the air. He opened Haylie's scarlet curtains.  
  
Haylie looked at Roger, and then at Oliver. "About what…?"  
  
"Haylie, I've told you many times that I really love you." Roger said. Haylie gave a small smile as Roger sat on her bed. "And, we just found out that, well, Oliver loves you too." The smile quickly left Haylie's face. "You're just a lucky girl, got Roger Davies and Oliver Wood…there are so many first years who'd kill to be you, you know." He said, getting Haylie to laugh a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Haylie replied.  
  
"And you know that when you're unhappy, I'm unhappy. So, because I love you, I want you to be happy." Roger said before taking a deep breath. "I've seen you with Oliver before, and even last weekend, and you were so happy. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to let you go, so you can be happy with Oliver."  
  
Haylie looked at Roger, a look of shock, sadness and happiness somehow mixed together on her face. She wrapped her arms around Roger, crying, "You love me that much?"  
  
"Yes." Roger said, he himself trying to fight back tears. "You'll always have a special place in my heart Haylie, you know that right?"  
  
"Roger…you didn't have to you know." Oliver said, finally.  
  
"But I did. I couldn't stand to see two good friends of mine in so much trouble…it's the best thing to do." He sighed, holding Haylie in his arms, for what might be the last time as her boyfriend.  
  
"Roger, just because I'm not with you doesn't mean that I'm going to stop loving you. What we have, is something special, and something different than what Oliver and I have and will have. My love for you will always be strong Roger…remember that will you?" Haylie asked. Roger only smiled at her, and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shh, enough of that…why don't I let you and Oliver talk by yourselves now?" Roger said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Actually Roger, why don't I let you stay with Haylie?" Oliver said, smiling.  
  
Haylie and Roger both looked at Oliver. "Thank you Oliver." Roger replied, as Oliver walked out of the room, leaving Haylie and Roger alone to their thoughts and memories.  
  
A/N: Ahh, so, the story's in resolution. *sighs in relief* Well, I'm probably going to wrap things up with an epilogue. 


	17. Epilogue

~*~ Here Comes the Sun…finally ~*~  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Haylie became an employee for the Ministry of Magic, using her extensive knowledge of Potions to become head of the Department of Potions Gone Awry. Oliver first started as a reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United, but being held down in the reserve team left him more time to work on his sport, and within a year he was asked to play for the England Team which went off to win the Quidditch Cup. Roger Davies left Hogwarts a year after Haylie and Oliver left, and like Oliver, got onto a reserve team, but made his way to be a teammate with Oliver on the Quidditch World Cup Winning England Team.  
  
Haylie and Oliver married two years after leaving Hogwarts. Within a year after that, Haylie gave birth to a baby boy while she vacationed with Oliver and the rest of the Quidditch Team and their families. The baby's name? Roger Davies Wood.  
  
A/N: THE END! YAY! I did it! I overcame E-V-E-R-Y friggin writer's block I got! Well, wow… this is my third completed story! So, tell me whatchu think and tell me if I should write more! *hugs and kisses to my reviewers* YOU GUYS ROCK , DUDE! 


	18. A/N: My Final Thoughts

Alright, this is going to be my last update for this story, and technically, tis nothing about the story. Actually, i was wondering whether or not you would enjoy me creating a different character on which to focus on. I have only one more story planned for my lovely creation named Haylie, and am actually in the process of drafting and creating plots for future stories...here's several for a different character. I was wondering, oh wonderful reviewers of mine, that I should have you vote on the topic you liked the best, and if there's a tie, well, then, I'm just going to have to write both.  
  
1. Oliver spends his summer teaching an utterly hopeless muggle-born American girl *heh, sounds like me* the wonderful game of Quidditch. After two months, he wakes up one morning, and as he watches her casually toss the Quaffle up and down, he realizes there's something more.... Okay, cheesy, yes, but that's a summary.  
  
2. A post Hogwarts Oliver gets tossed into the home of a post-highschool, muggle-born American *me again*, he has to learn to survive without his very oxygen, known to him as Quidditch, as in America, Quodpot is played. He finds ways to let go of his obsession, slightly by spending some time with her, and experiencing muggle entertainment, etc...  
  
3. Post-Hogwarts Oliver meets back with his best friend since childhood. They were separated after her parents divorced, and she is...you guessed it...an American! She's not the glasses wearing, book worm that he remembers, she's far different than that, she's....everything Oliver's hoped for.  
  
4. okay, this is COMPLETELY unoriginal, but, i guess I'll give it a shot, *post hogwarts* Oliver's best friend, *tentatively named Jadyn* is in a completely abusive relationship, Oliver tries to get her out of it, caring for her and such, but in the process, she gets pregnant by Oliver, will she survive her other relationship?  
  
alright well that's it. Please give me your votes in the forms of reviews  
  
A.N:  
  
Hailey- thank you so much for liking my stories!  
  
SnickleFrtiz- thank you for reading them all! I love it when you guys review! 


End file.
